<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always be proud of who you really are by RainbowLSparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309932">Always be proud of who you really are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow'>RainbowLSparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Like a Shooting Star - Yuuri Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Gen, Pride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:29:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story wrote for the second day of Yuuri Week 2020</p><p>"He learned how to be more confident, how to fully accept himself, how to show the world who he really is.<br/>It had been gradual, frightening, and arduous.<br/>He wanted to be a role model for all the people out there who needed to know they were not alone."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Like a Shooting Star - Yuuri Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Yuuri Katsuki Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always be proud of who you really are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!<br/>It's me, Rei!<br/>This is my second attempt with English!<br/>I hope it came out something acceptable!<br/>I'm trying my best!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had been scared to show who he was for most of his life.</p><p>Every single aspect of his self! It has always been too much, or not enough. </p><p>He spent most of his time when he was a child, asking himself, what he would have to change about his person to be accepted by other people. To be considered a normal person, an enjoyable person.</p><p>He tried always so hard to make himself seem normal to other people, but everything he did was never enough.</p><p>
  <em>You are too fat. You are too weak. You don't have muscles. You are too feminine. You are too shy. You are too technical. You are too emotional. You are too detached. You are too stubborn. You are too competitive. You are too soft. You are not enough. You are just a freak!</em>
</p><p>People never realize how even the smallest word can have the impact of a brick iff thrown at someone. It can hurt so bad even though it will not leave a visible sign.</p><p>People always had something to say even when not requested. For most of them, a simple first impression was enough to judge and throw a verdict, hard as a stone. No matter if the other person, was strong enough to survive the assault. </p><p>If it was not about his skills, it was about his body or his preferences.</p><p>If it was already hard for normal people, for famous people it took a whole new level of difficulties.</p><p>Your life was often totally public, and escaping from judgment was an impossible mission.</p><p>People always had to know everything, and whatever they discovered it will never be alright. Always ready to throw a brick in your direction, just because they felt like they had the right to do so. Never second-guessing their actions.</p><p>When he was young, he was incredibly vulnerable to all of this. He just ended up shutting himself, not letting people come close to him. Too afraid about what they had to say to him.</p><p>Sometimes he downed is guard and he started amazing relationships, some other times he had terrible experiences.</p><p>For the same reason, he found so difficult at the start letting Victor come close enough to scratch the high walls he had built around himself.</p><p>Too scared to show who he really was. Too afraid to even accept himself at times.</p><p>But something happened in those months.</p><p>He learned how to be more confident, how to fully accept himself, how to show the world who he really is. </p><p>It had been gradual, frightening, and arduous.</p><p>He wanted to be a role model for all the people out there who needed to know they were not alone.</p><p>Because it was what he had just discovered, that he was not alone, he had actually never been alone, even though he had been too scared to notice it in the past.</p><p>They were all proud of him and most importantly, he was proud of himself!</p><p>He had to fight a few journalists along the way, but it was worth it!</p><p>He is a Japanese male figure skater, bisexual currently in a relationship with a Russian man, who is also a figure skater, his coach, rival, and role model. He is not always in perfect shape, he is really stubborn and sometimes he has a feminine expression. Sometimes he is shy, sometimes he is confident... He is many things all at the same time, but most importantly he is proud of himself. </p><p>No matter what!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!<br/>That's me again!<br/>I hope the thing I wrote was at least readable, if not enjoyable!<br/>If you read to this point, I really want to thank you!<br/>You are amazing!<br/>Bye-bye!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>